Percy Jackson & Co in Hogwarts?
by Lost Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Percy and Co. go to Hogwarts! to teach while having fun, making new friends, new enemies, and maybe just MAYBE find love...? Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Travis/katie, Nico/?, Chris/Clarisse, Leo/Piper. Story Adopted From Ilovepiano - Rate T because of Greek Swearing !- Review!
1. Chapter 1

**YAY NEW STORY!**

**THIS IS MY NEW STORY "Percy Jackson & Co. in Hogwarts?"**

**So...**

**!R&R!**

Percy Pov

I didn't take my hands from the armrests on the seat in the airplane for the entire flight. We'd had a ton of turbulence, a storm was building outside the plane windows, and I hadn't moved for hours.  
The rocky plane reminded me of the last plane I'd been on, flying about the wilderness in Alaska last year before the Last War broke out.

We'd only won and defeated Gaea because Octavian had turned out to be a double agent, working for Apollo secretly.

He'd been feeding false information to Gaea, and had given Reyna the positions of Gaea's army, insuring that we'd been able to spring a sneak attack on the rear at night. Jason and Thalia had friend half the army, with poles of metal that Chiron had given them from the Olympic store.

I didn't want to think about how many campers, Greek and Roman alike had died. Far too many. People with familys, some of the older ones with kids.

I shuddered and put it out of my mind.

Annabeth had fallen asleep on my shoulder. She'd taken it hard when Malcolm had nearly died, and only a favor from Apollo had saved him.

She HAD freaked out when we'd seen each other for the first time in eight months and I'd lost the Curse of Achilles, which she'd realized when she'd held a dagger to my neck after she'd tackled me. It hadn't been pretty, but I'd been able to explain without bodily injury.

Thalia had almost passed out in the middle of the battle field after Jason and he had fried more than half of the monsters like pancakes, but luckily Nico had grabbed her and brought her to safety.

They'd become a LOT closer since then. Thalia was snuggling into Nico's shoulder on the leather seats while he had his head thrown back on the headrest, his mouth hanging open. He'd started to look a lot like Billy Joe Armstrong, the lead singer in Green Day to me, which kinda explained a little why Thalia still hung out with him.

Artemis had let Thalia go for a short (To her) vacation, which actually was for the next year or so. Nico was thrilled.

I glanced around the cabin.

Katie Gardner was trying to get Travis and Conner to shut up. She'd been sitting between them for nearly the entire ride, and I REALLY felt sorry for her. She'd taken three Advil a few hours ago. They had been singing the Goofy Goobers song from Sponge bob for the past half hour, and Clarisse was royally ticked off at them.

" SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" " WE"RE ALL GOOFY GOOBER'S , YEAH , YOUR A GOOFY GOOBER , YEAH , GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER'S YEAH!"

Katie smacked Travis hard, and he finally stopped singing and the morons started tickling her.

Clarisse and Chris were arm wrestling,muscles straining against each other in the back over a small pullout table.

Clarisse won of course, and her stakes were a kiss for every time Chris lost.

He was so losing on purpose...

Lou Ellen was playing cards with Will Solace, and gambling for Cokes and Skittles. Every once in a while, right before Will would beat her she'd pull a stunt, sliding a hidden card from her seat or transforming her cards just enough to beat him.

Frank was sitting in a window sea , looking at a picture of Hazel. She hadn't been able to come.

Arion had broken his right cannon bone playing with Mrs. O'Leary, and she had wanted to stay with him, according to a very breathless Frank at the airport. I think it was mainly because she was scared of going to new places, as everything was so different now.

Piper had fallen asleep, and after many attempts not to had ended up with her head on Leo's lap. She was moping about Jason and her dad, even though she denied it fervently every time we tried to cheer her up. Leo was the only one who could really make her laugh these days.

Her dad was working nearly all the time, choosing to act in movies rather then spend time with Piper. Jason hadn't wanted to come, he said wanted to stay with Reyna taking care of Camp Jupiter, and rebuilding everything that had been gone.

I didn't know how he could pass this up. I mean, we got to go to a magic school! With people who could all see through the Mist!

Like Rachel.

Chiron hadn't let her come, because she had pneumonia, and nectar didn't work on her. She had had it for weeks, and she was wheezing a lot, and she hadent been a loud to give any prophesy in case it hurt her heath further

I reached into Annabeth's backpack trying not to jostle her. I got the sheath of papers Chiron had sent with us. They detailed everything we needed to know about the school and the witches and wizards.

Plane tickets, letters for the retired Legionnaire who was piloting, and the instructions for us when we got to …... Kings Cross Station?

We were supposed to board a special train, and apparently we had to walk through a wall to get to it.

Then, we were supposed to go to different compartments, we weren't all supposed to be together in a compartment. It would attract to many monsters to the train, and to Hogwarts.

And the kind of monsters in Britain were worse, Chiron said. Like werewolves, and REAL vampires, not just empousi. Those were harder to kill, and they were meaner too.

And giants, but not the sons of Gaea, just HUGE men, with nearly no sense of humor, and no intelligence whatsoever.

Anyway, after that, we were supposed to find Professor What's-Her-Name and go to the school to give a small speech or something, Annabeth was handling that part.

And the fact that we had to teach the students Self Defense ( Clarisse and Chris) , Archery ( That was Will and Thalia, neither of them were happy about being stuck together.), Sword fighting ( Me with Annabeth ) And the rest of us would be taking classes.

Actually, all of us were taking classes, according to Chiron, but not Math, and Science, and all that junk.

More like, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, ( Whatever that was), and a bunch of other cool things. But we also had to try to control the rowdy students.

Plus, I only had to teach on Saturdays.

For two hours!

I leaned around Annabeth, looking out the window. We were in Britain now. I could see woods, a lake, and after a while it gave way to a city. I held Annabeth against my chest softly and she snuggled her head into my neck.

The pilots voice came crackling in over the intercom.

"Hello, this is the pilot speaking, please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing in 5 minutes"

Annabeth jerked awake, instinctively kicking out and reaching for her knife.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and she gave me a sleepy smile.

I leaned down and kissed her softly for a minute, and she giggled.

Annabeth laced her fingers through mine as everyone scrambled to their seats, and buckled in.

Piper sat up with a jerk, and rubbed her eyes. I had to bite my fist to keep from laughing when she realized that she drooled all over Leo's pants, leaving a wet spot on his thigh.

She poked him until he woke up, and they both buckled in after he tried wiping his pants off with a napkin.

Thalia and Nico were still asleep.

I grabbed a empty water bottle from Annabeths seat and threw it at Nico's face. He woke up almost standing up, and Thalia slipped off of his shoulder and hit his seat still asleep. Nico grinned down at her a moment with a small smile on his pale face then he picked up the water bottle.

He hit Thalia over the head with the bottle until she woke up and shocked him and he fell backwards on the floor yelping, his black hair standing on end.

Annabeth and I burst out laughing. I stopped when the plane neared the runway at the airport. I knew my face went white.

Nico wasn't entirely comfortable, but he got alone with Zeus better than I did with him. I preferred staying on the ground or the water at all times.

I clutched the armrest feeling like I was going to pass out. I think I hyperventilated. Annabeth pried one of my hands off of the armrest , and griped it. She didn't let go until we were in the taxi speeding off to the train station.

She, is awesome.

**HEY GUYS! ITS ME! WITH MY NEWEST STORY! THIS IS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER, ADOPTED FROM ILOVEPIANO1 :)**

**DONT WORRY I WILL KEEP UPDATING MY PERCABETH ONE-SHOTS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**~ Lost Daughter of Poseidon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Second chapter... so just a quick A/N I realize last chapter I didnt put the Disclaimer so Im going to put it just now for the hole story so...**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! PERCY JACKSON IS FROM THE AWESONE RICK RIORDAN AND HARRY POTTER IS FROM J.K ROWLING AND THE PLOT IS ORIGINALLY FROM ilovepiano UNTIL CHAPTER 9 AND I JUST ADOPT IT AND CONTINUE IT :) **

CHAPTER 2

I just wanted to relax. Sure, seeing Katie cuss out the Stolls was funny, and Clarisse put the cab-driver in a headlock was fun, but still it had been a hard day.

I really, really HATE planes.

Frank was trying to help Chris pull Clarisse off of the driver, apparently she couldn't understand his strong British accent. Annabeth was yelling at the Stolls with Katie because they had tied her hair to the back of her knife.

Piper and Leo were laughing their rear ends off at Katie's red face, as she shook her finger at Conner.

Thalia was muttering " Make it stop , please!" Over and over under her breath while Nico put in his HI-POD. ( Hephaestus Interns Party Oddness Device. Untraceable by monsters, unlimited gigabytes, and produced by Leo and Jake Mason for CHB) not paying attention to what was happening around him.

I was dragging bags out of the back of the trunk, waiting to go into Kings Cross. Why we all had to argue, I will never know.

Katie stopped shouting finally, and Chris and Frank got Clarisse off of the driver, who was turning blue.

Chris paid the driver as I got the rest of the bags out, and as soon as the last bag went _WHUMP!_ On the pavement, he hit the gas, tires squealing.

We watched him go in silence.

" Come on guys, lets go" I said, feeling a little sick. Jet Lag.

Us guys, being all macho took the bags for the girls, and walked into the train station.

It was actually nice, if you disregarded the heavy smell of smoke and the screeching of …... _owls?_

Yes, owls. Different kinds, all in wire cages in various peoples hands. At least 7 or 8 all around the room.

Beside me , Annabeth perked up. They were her favorite birds.

Then, one bird swiveled it's head around, and saw Annabeth. I swear it's eyes widened, and it hooted loudly over and over. Then all of the other owls in the room started hooting and flapping their wings, staring at Annabeth.

The people who had the owls were weird. I mean, they looked like retired clowns who didn't get the memo from the circus yet.

The clothes they were wearing were mismatched, high watered, and old.

Their hair and (In the girls cases, hopefully) makeup was normal though.

Only a few looked normally dressed.

As I watched they turned and looked straight at us, well… actually just Annabeth.

I heard a tall red haired boy mutter "Hermes, shut up! Your calling attention to us!"

_Hermes?_

Travis and Conner perked up at the sound of their dad's name, Chris didn't. He was too busy keeping Clarisse from tracking the cab driver down.

The owls finally quieted down, and I turned to Annabeth raising my eyebrows and jerking my head in the direction of the weird people with owls.

She shrugged muttering "Owl's love me , it's an Athena child thing"

"Just like horses kissing up to me?"

"Yes, pretty much" She said, scanning the signs for the platforms.

I did too, looking at the green and gold signs.

5

6

7

8

9...10.

" Where's our platform?" Travis asked looking bewildered.

Annabeth dug in her back pack and pulled out the letters. She read them through quickly( Or as quickly as a dyslexic demigod can)

"It says that ….. We have to walk through the wall?"

We just looked at her.

"So we walk through a wall, no biggie, lets walk on water too!" Leo said, trying to brighten the mood.

I glared at him. "Leo , I CAN walk on water."

I can land on water, sleep in water, drink water, mist water, sprinkle water...

"Oh..."

"So who's gonna go first? " I asked , looking around the group. They all looked at me.

I backed up shaking my head. "Ugh-uh , not this time!"

They all looked at Chris. He shrugged, muttering, "I'm not good with underground"

Clarisse. No go.

Katie. Nope.

Annabeth was reading the letters again. She was trying not to be noticed.

Will flat out refused.

Nico and Thalia were backing away slowly while moving their heads in a sign that's clearly says "NO"

Travis and Conner looked at each other and yelled "LET'S DO THIS!"

Travis turned, and ran towards the wall with Conner on his heels.

Annabeth looked up and yelled "NO! YOU IDIOTS!"

But it was too late.

Travis slammed into the wall face first but Conner saw him collapse , and instead of slamming into the wall he ran up it and cut a backwards flip landing on his butt.

The demigods burst out laughing. Travis got up groggily, sporting a bloody nose. Conner got up rubbing his rear swearing loudly.

I was laughing so hard I was nearly crying.

"Well, let's make sure in the future we don't" Hit Walls Like A Stoll" Leo said, and we started laughing again.

Will handed Travis some ambrosia to fix his nose, while a giggling Katie gave him a washcloth from her bag.

"You IDIOTS!" Annabeth said laughing. "You tried to go through the wall between 8 and 9, you´re supposed to go through 9 and 10 !"

"Let's see you do it!" Conner said glaring at her.

"Fine , I WILL " Annabeth said, and turning, she ran through the wall between 9 and 10.

I have to admit it.

I screamed. Like a girl.

You try it! You expect your girlfriend to go _splat! _And she goes through the wall.

Annabeth walked back out of the wall , laughing at my horrified expression.

I grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug mumbling "Don't EVER do that again"

She pulled away from me saying, "Well I have too , the trains through there!

**END OF CHAPTER! !YAY! SECOND CHAPTER UP!**

**Im going to upload the next one depending on the reviews I get so if I get a lot of reviews I will upload it faster and if I dont get a lot of reviews I will upload it slower so... REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY!**

**~ Lost Daughter of Poseidon **


	3. Chapter 3

**!YAY! UPDATE!**

**!CHAPTER 3 IS ON!**

**!R&R!**

Percy Pov

I walked through the wall with Annabeth.

But before I went through , I heard the red haired tall boy say to a slim brunette " I think those Americans are wizards!" And the brunettes reply , " Yes , Ronald"

The platformed we'd entered was HUGE . And smoky. And had a large train , with _The Hogwarts Express _on the side.

It was also filled with the weird people with owls. A lot more.

The owls turned and started hooting at Annabeth again , and I grabbed her arm with my free hand and pulled her into the train.

All of us were split up , in different compartments , Lou with Conner , Travis with Katie , Clarisse with Chris , Me and Annabeth , Leo and Piper , Thalia and Nico, Pollux and Will in the " Prefects" Carriage , as they were eldest.

Annabeth and I found an empty compartment , lugging our bags. Annabeth drew the privacy curtain , then walked over and kissed me. I kissed her back , and when we finally broke apart our breathing was ragged.

She sat down on one of the soft , cream colored seats , and I sat next to her.

" Are you nervous?"

She asked , playing with my hands.

I hadn't even thought about it.

" Well , I'm nervous about the songs Will is making us do , and I'm nervous about the fact I'm teaching a incredibly dangerous sport to a bunch of magical people , but other than that , I'm good" I said , giving her my smile , her smile . I only smiled like that for her , and she knew it.

" Think Katie's killed Travis yet?" Annabeth asked , her voice breaking through my thoughts.

" Bet you a Drachma she's slapped him before the trains stopped at the school" I said, digging in my pocket for my HI-POD.

I handed a ear bud to Annabeth, and she pulled her laptop from her bag, switched it on , and took the ear bud.

I turned it on to " This is War" By 30 seconds to Mars. **A/N Thanks PLAC for the awesome song!**

" Hey , what song are the girls doing? You all already know our song " I asked.

" Um , Don't be a Girl About it , Kelly Clarkson" She said , scanning through a design for a beach house for Apollo , God of the Sun , and also Will's dad.

" Cool... Do you have the dance down pat?"

" Yeah , its not as hard as the one we are all doing together..." She said , typing in a load of numbers and words on the screen.

I heard voices outside the doors , and people walking past our door.

I also heard owls.

" Looks like people are getting on" I said , breaking the silence.

Annabeth checked the time on her watch.

" Its 10: 45 , the train leaves in 15 minutes" She said , and went back to typing.

Just then , I heard a knock on the door .

" Yes?" I said automatically.

" Percy!" Annabeth said. " It might be a monster!"

I rolled my eyes , and got up to pull the door open. But before I could , it slid open to reveal a black haired boy , with green eyes , holding the hand of a red haired girl with chocolate brown eyes.

" Um , Hi ?" I said , backing up a few steps to let them in.

The girl walked in quickly , the boy closing the door and pulling the curtain closed again just as a crowd of people , mainly girls ran by yelling , " Where is he!"

Annabeth snapped her laptop closed, and looked at the couple warily.

" Who are you?" She asked.

The boy and girl looked at each other , and laughed.

" Blimey , that's a new one!"

The girl said , and they both sat down on the other end of the compartment.

" Um , you didn't really answer... " I said , trailing off.

" Harry , Harry Potter"

He looked at me like he expected me to jump up and shake his hand or something.

I mimicked his accent . " Percy , Percy Jackson"

Katie POV.

We walked through the corridors of the train , looking for a completely empty compartment.

By we , I mean Travis Stoll and I.

I don't know what Annabeth was thinking , putting me and Travis together!

" Come on , Travis , we have to get a compartment" I said as he looked in on ANOTHER group of teenage girls.

" What? Oh , OK..." He said , and I grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him along.

I found a compartment, walking in still holding Travis's wrist , and threw our bags on the floor.

" Um , Katie , your still , um..."

I realized I was still holding his wrist. I dropped it quickly , hoping I wasn't blushing.

He sat down , and I sat on the opposite side of the compartment. A knock came at the door as I was pulling out a IPad from my bag.

The door slid open , and a vaguely familiar red haired boy poked his head in.

" Mind if we sit in? Every where else is full" He said , with a strong British accent.

" Um , sure" I said , moving back to sit with Travis.

The boy motioned a bushy haired brunette inside , and they sat down across from us.

" So , what are your names?" I asked , after the girl had said hello.

" Hermione Granger , and this is Ron Weasley"

"Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner , nice to meet you" Travis said , scooting closer to me. I scooted away , mentally slapping Annabeth. We chatted for awhile, Hermione persisted in asking why we weren't Sorted , and us giving vague answers , saying that they'll find out later.

We talked all day , Hermione and Ron giving us pointers about the teachers , who to avoid , who not to annoy , that kind of thing

When they found out that we are supposed to be teaching , they started talking some more , joking around. At dark , we pulled into a train station , and we waved good by as they went to stand next to a red haired girl , and a black haired boy in getting in a carriage. The horses were VERY weird , looking like skeletons, with wings.

We went and found Percy and Annabeth , who already had Chris and Clarisse , and Thalia and Nico.

Then we looked around for Professor McGonagel.

Lou Ellen POV

I got paired with Conner.

I didn't really mind , because we'd been secretly dating for nearly 6 months , but he can be VERY childish.

We walked hand in hand until we found an compartment with only a boy and girl in it.

" Mind if we sit in?" Conner asked the boy , who was poking a strange little plant with a probe , and he nodded for us to take a seat

" So , what house are you in?" He asked , jabbing the plant.

" House?" Conner asked , sitting down , pulling me with him.

" Gryffindor , Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff , Slytheren" The girl said , then stopped. " Your American"

" Yes , and your British" I said , giggling a little.

" I'm Luna Lovegood , what is your name?" She asked , playing with a WEIRD earring, made of radishes.

"Lou Ellen, this is Conner Stoll"

" What up?" Conner said , and the other round faced boy said , " Neville Longbottem , pleased to meet you"

We talked all day , about nearly everything , until dark when we went and found Percy and Co.

Chris POV

Clarisse and I lugged our bags along the corridor , not really caring where we sat.

We finally just went into a compartment with a bunch of mean looking boys and girls , plopping down in the corner and looking at some magazines, and playing Angry Birds on my phone.

" Who , are you?" A sneering voice asked.

A blond haired boy , with sleek blond hair , and cold gray eyes asked.

" I'm a teacher , Punk" Clarisse said , and I fist bumped her subtly.

" You don't ACT like a teacher , and your much to young! Therefore , your lying , and I must dock points! Whats is your houses?" A pug faced girl said , glaring at us.

" Therefore , I MUST not answer you , because I'm not lying , and also , I'm nearly 21 , so shut up!" I said , and knocked out a pile of green pigs on my phone.

" I"M DRACO MALFOY ! MY_ FATHER_ WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" The blond haired boy said loudly.

Clarisse smirked. " So will mine, Punk!"

" OH , I'm soooo scared , who's your daddy , little girl!" The pug faced girl said.

Clarisse drew herself up , her eyes furious

" Ares , God of War"

I grabbed her before she could kill him. Or maim. Whichever came first.

Clarisse growled , but sat back in her seat.

" So, you guys, don't talk, MecGonagel will explain at the school " I said , looking at their bewildered expressions.

They sat back staring at us. Feeling self conscious , I grabbed a algebra book from my bag and stuyed for the rest of the day , ignoring the quiet conversations around me and Clarisse.

When the train stopped , we went and found Percy and the rest of our ffriends , and waited for Professor McGonagel.

Leo POV

Piper and I found a compartment near the back of the train , away from the noisy engine.

We sat down , and played cards until we felt the train moving , then Piper grabbed the laptop I had made for her , and switched to Facebook , and I grabbed my HI-POD , and turned it to Shop Boyz .

I fell asleep after awhile , the swaying of the train relaxing me.

I stayed like that until Thalia and Nico burst in , shouting loudly

" MY DAD IS THE BEST!" " NO , MY DAD!" " MY DAD!" " MY DAD!" " LEO!"

They both yelled , scaring the Hades out of me.

" Who's better , Zeus or Hades?" Thalia asked.

" Poseidon" I said , picking up my music player and turning on Owl City.

Huffing , they sat down. We stayed like that for a long time , until dark , relaxing and chatting with each other , until the train pulled into the station and we found Annabeth and waited for the Professor whats-Her-face.

Percy POV

" Nice to meet you , I'm Ginny Weasley" The girl said , flipping her brilliant red hair back over her shoulder.

" Annabeth Chase, were going to be teaching this year" Annabeth said, and Harry looking like he was choking. Coughing , he said , " Teachers? Your awfully young"

" I just turned 17 a last month, Annabeth turns 17 in a week or 2 " I said, laughing at Harry's expression.

" I've never seen you before , what House are you in?" Ginny asked , leaning back against the seat.

" Um... Wise Girl? What's she talking about?" I said , turning to Annabeth.

" It was in the letters , there is four Houses , we are going to be sorted at the school" She said , flipping her laptop back open.

" Um , whats that?" Ginny asked , pointing at it. " A laptop , it's a Muggle device" Harry said , pulling a magazine from his bag.

" So , how come you have a computer , Annabeth?" Harry asked. " They don't normally work on the trains , of at Hogwarts."

Annabeth looked up from the screen. " Its enchanted, I get service no matter what" She said, looking back down.

" Oh , good for a minute I thought you guys weren't wizards..." Ginny said , trailing off.

I looked up from my HI-POD.

" We're not" I said , scrolling down to Temple Run in Apps.

Ginny looked horrified.

" So , your Muggles?" She said , looking scared.

" What , are Muggles?" I asked patiently.

" Non-Magic people" Harry said , staring at me.

" Call Lou Ellen that and you won't have your nose for a week !" I said , and laughed.

" So you ARE a Muggle!"

" No , we're not , you'll know what at the school , I don't feel like explaing " I said , beating my high score.

" But your teaching? What?"

" Swordplay" I said , and switched to the football player.

" We don't take swordplay" Ginny said, looking confused.

" Actually, you get to drop a few subjects , and take ours , its in the letters" Annabeth said.

" There's more?"

" Yeah , we have a lot more friends in different compartments through the train , most of them teaching , some of us are taking classes , well all of us are taking classes , but only teaching , like , twice , three times a week" I said as the monkeys ate the football player.

" Um... That's nice?" Harry said , looking confused.

" You'll be taking self defense, Archery, I think Katie's doing a gardening class , maybe canoing, I'm not sure" Annabeth said as she typed.

" Neat.. Wait , how many more of you are there?" Ginny asked.

" Um...5 girls , and ….8 or 9 guys" Annabeth said , when I was STILL trying to do the math.

" Cool" Harry said , and we relaxed most of the afternoon , until the train pulled into the station , and we met up with everyone else , and waited for Professor McGonagel.

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I´VE BEEN GETTING IT MAKES MY DAY SEING ALL YOUR REVIEWS :)**

**What do you think of the Chap?! Tell me in a review or PM me!**

**~Lost Daughter of Poseidon**


	4. Chapter 4

**UH-HU! UPDATE!**

**!MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**!R&R!**

Harry took a deep breath.

The " Teachers" or what ever they were, they weren't wizards, or vampires, Death Eaters, or anything else.

They seemed like harmless Americans, here to teach at Hogwarts.

He, Ron, Ginny, And Hermione filed into the Great Hall, shaking hands with some of the other students as they pasted.

They all seemed to want to say Hi, to shake his hand, The Boy Who Lived.

Harry was tired of the fame, of the allowance from the Ministry each month, his Auror training.

He took a seat between Ron and Ginny, talking to Neville and Luna, who wasn't at the Ravenclaw table, choosing to sit with her boyfriend.

They made a good match, Harry thought, craning his head for a glimpse of the " Teachers".

" Blimey, we had a ODD pair in our compartment, didn't we Ginny" He said, waiting for the roar of the hall to calm down so he could be heard.

" Tell me about it, they weren't wizards!" She said, shaking her flaming red hair down her back.

" Us too, said they were teachers, as if" Ron said.

He was staring longingly at his golden plate and goblet, waiting for the feast to start.

" Bunch of odd balls, aren't they" Hermione said. She was looking at Professor McGonagall.

" Yep" Harry said, as the Headmistress rose to her feet.

" Well, welcome!" She said, smiling. A instant hush went through the crowd of students.

"Another year, more changes. This year, there will be no DADA, for the older students, or Transfiguration" She said, as the Great Hall's doors burst open with a clang.

Fred and George Weasley stood there, laughing their heads off. Fire crackers, dragons made of fire, and Fanged Frisbee's flew through the air, sparkling and crackling.

Most students screamed, others took out their wands, one girl at the Hufflepuff table fainted.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and the fireworks dissipated.

The twins looked at each other.

" WHAT UP HOGWARTS!" They yelled, running up through the smoke in the aisles, as everyone yelled, laughed, and shook hands with them.

" FRED! GEORGE!" People yelled, happy to see them back.

The legendary Twins ran up the steps to the stage while the Headmistress clutched at her heart, with tears in her eyes.

" We're back!" Fred roared, to applause and screams from the crowd.

" Kingsley- Sorry! The Minister of Magic has decreed that any Warlock or Witch who didn't do seven years of school has to go back" " So here we are" " Our assistants got the shop" " And Professor, you should know there's some odd blokes standing about outside, asking for you"

The Twins said in turns, grinning their heads off.

" Thank you , I know, take a seat!" The Professor said sternly, and then she added, " It's good to have you back boys"

The twins high five'd and jumped off the platform, running to sit at the Gryffindor table with Lee Jordan and Angelina, who happily hugged them and kissed Fred on the cheek.

Then the Professor spoke again.

" As I was saying, the older students will not have DADA, or be taking my class, as we have new subjects this year." She said, when everyone had calmed down.

Then she turned to the side door. She waved her wand at it, and it flew open with a bang.

One of the " Odd Balls" was standing there, looking sheepish.

He had bright blue eyes, shaggy blond hair, and looked like a model.

He was about 18, with black pants on, a white button down shirt, and red Converse.

Harry heard some of the girls sigh dreamily down his table, and knew most of the other girls were doing the same at the other tables.

" Sorry Professor, it's not the best entrance is it?" The guy said, grinning.

" But where are the rest of you? I talked to you five minutes ago!" McGonagall said, as the students looked on in confusion.

" Their preparing, they sent me to talk, I don't know why they didn't send Percy, he's the best at this" The boy said, walking through the door with his hands in his pockets.

" Excuse me?"

" They are unavailable for the moment, due to the demo" He said, very slowly and obviously.

" Well, call it off, get them in here as soon as you explain!"

" Did he just say 'Memo'? " Ron asked, craning his head to look at the newcomer.

" I think he said Demo" Ginny said, while Hermione looked like she was about to drool.

" Was he with you?" Harry asked, looking around. Cho Chang, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, was glaring at the boy with anger in her eyes.

" No, never seen him before" Ron said.

The boy turned to the students and spoke.

" Hi, my names Will, Will Solace, Son of Apollo" Here he paused. " God of the Sun, Medicine, Music, Poetry, and Archery"

Someone snorted. Then giggles spread through the students like wildfire.

" Is he mental?" Hermione asked, breaking out of her trance.

" He's acting sane" Harry said, as some of the students laughed.

" Students, did you read the pamphlets I sent you this summer?" McGonagall asked the crowd.

Most shook their heads. Those who had, raised their hands. All in all, about 20 people. Professor McGonagall scanned them critically, her eyes snapping. Angry. She looked away for a moment.

Then she turned to Will saying, " You tell them"

Will grinned nervously, then said, " OK, so, do you people know anything about Greek Gods?"

**Yes Will, yes, we do.**

**HEY GUYS! *waves excitedly* New Chapter WOW!**

**Hope you all have a great Christmas and got a lot of presents and a fun time this week!**

**News: I wont be able to update for a while maybe a week or 2 top because I have a lot of events happening during does weeks :(**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THE STORIE´S BEEN GETTING, IT MAKES MY DAY TO WATCH THEM!**

**Don´t forget to Review this chap and let me know what you think!**

**And i I don´t get to update before New Year... HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**

**~ Lost Daughter Of Poseidon**


	5. Chapter 5

**!Update!**

**!YAY!**

**READ THE A/N BELOW!**

**R&R**

Percy POV

As soon as Will went through the door, we crowded around it, listening.

I heard him speak nervously to the Professor, the tall, imposing woman we'd met at the station.

We'd come up to the castle, in some weird horse drawn carriages.

The creeper horses I´ve ever seen.

What creped me out the most, was that I couldn't hear their thoughts.

If they had any.

I lay beside the doorway, with Annabeth on top of me, also listening. Not that I was complaining, because it felt really good, but it was affecting my concentration.

Yay for teenage hormones. Oh, and ADHD.

I heard Will start talking again, the Professor say something about canceling the demo, and that we needed to ….. What? I couldn't hear, the students, I guess were laughing at him.

" Poor Will, maybe I should have gone.." Annabeth whispered in my ear. I shivered a little, shook my head, and said, " He's tough, and knows what he's doing"

" SHUT UP! I can't hear!" Nico whispered loudly from the back.

" Language, young man" Thalia said, and giggled slightly. I reached over and poked her in the ribs to shut her up.

Then we heard Will say, " So, do you know anything about Greek Gods?" and knew it was gonna be a long wait.

I moved away from the doorway, dragging Annabeth with me, and leaned against the wall. I wrapped my arms around her, and she relaxed against me, sighing a little.

Will was going on about the Twelve Original Olympians, and their powers, but he left out some stuff.

Like, he said that Hermes is the God of Messengers. Which is true, but he's also the God of Thieves, Cunning, Sports Events, Hospitality, and Travel to name a few.

Poseidon is the God of Earthquakes, Volcanoes, and Horses, not just the Sea.

And Aphrodite is the Goddess of Beauty too.

Other than that, he only got a few thunder claps from over head.

I heard Will coming back, and we all jumped to our feet.

He walked through the door, looking relived.

" OK, change of plans, instead of not doing the demo, were going to do a FREAKING AWESOME DEMO!" He said loudly, as we groaned.

" Can we just skip it, please?" Thalia asked, standing beside Katie.

" NO! We HAVE to show them that we're good! AND that we can teach! And that were AWESOME!

Girls first, Leo, DJ, Thalia, your guitar, Annabeth, Drums! Katie, Keyboard, then you sing first, then Annabeth, together, then Piper, Thalia, then all together, then Clarisse and Lou Ellen on the last bit! GO!"

Will said, walking around, shoving drum sticks and a guitar at Annabeth and Thalia, a portable keyboard at Katie, then he dimmed the lights in the hall. I didn't really understand why we needed to do this "presentations" or "demos" but I didn't really say anything so…

Let me explain… everything start with Will before we came to Hogwarts, he talk to us for like 2 hours about the reasons why we should do a "demo", but after like 5 minutes I just turn him down and started thinking in stupid and random things but I caught some things of what he was saying like "show them our AWESOMNESS!" or "Let them know were good at other things than just fighting" and blah, blah, blah…

Finally Thalia snapped "WE ARE NOT DOING A STUPID PRESENTATION TO A BUNCH OF STUPID WIZARDS JUST TO SHOW THEM HOW AWESOME WE ARE BECAUSE IT IS JUST STUPID TO MAKE A "DEMO" IF YOU WANT TO IMPRESS THEM WHY DON'T WE JUST SEND ANNABETH AND PERCY TO SWORD FIGHT OR SOMETHING, BUT LISTEN TO ME WE ARE NOT SINGING OR PLAYING ANY INSTRUMENTS!"

Will look taken aback for a moment before recomposing himself and answer "Ok, I just wanted to make something cool in honor to my dad…"

"Why the hell do we have to do it" Thalia said more calmly but still pretty angry.

"You need the experience?"

I resisted the urge to face palm. The CHB girls DON'T like to sing. At ALL… well except for daughters of Apollo but there was none here so…

" We don't need the freaking experience! WE'RE NOT APOLLO KIDS! We DON'T like to sing!" Thalia fumed, and I edged towards her, in case I needed to grab her.

"Ok, Ok we don't have to do it…" Will said slumping his shoulders defeated and Instantly all the instruments and stuff Will handed disappear.

"Then I guess we should just walk in?" Lou Ellen ask no one in particular and then everybody started talking at once and throwing suggestions and questions, the only ones not doing this were Nico and me so I look at him and he nodded so we slowly back away from the group of yelling teenagers and sit down against some walls and then I just watched Nico play with the shadows making funny figures waiting for the group to shut up…

**I KNOW CRAPY ENDING! BUT I HAVE A REASON! I´LL BE POSTING NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW AND IT WILL PROBABLY BE THE SORTING AND EVERYTHING SO YEAH…**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW I GET A LOT OF FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS BUT NO REVIEWS D: SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW!**

**~ Lost Daughter of Poseidon **


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW UPDATE AS PROMISE!**

**!YAY!**

**!R&R!**

Percy POV

"Professor McGonagall wants us, she said we have to be Sorted with a ratty old hat, come on!" Katie said

"How do you know?" Pollux asks confused.

"A boy came here and told me" – She said tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

She turned and start going through the door without waiting and so I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her through the door.

'The Great Hall' was amazing.

The ceiling reflected the night sky, a clear starry night, and the red of the tapestry against it looked fantastic.

The school banner behind the Headmistresses chair was red with a Lion, Badger, Eagle, and snake intertwined around a large _H_.

They had four long wooden tables that was filled with teenagers of all ages, and a dark gray stone floor.

They had the entire ' Scare the Crap out of the Students with Med-evil Suits of Armor' Thing down oat too.

Professor McGonagall was speaking.

" As we were saying, the American demigods will be staying for this year, teaching and learning with you all, and will be treated with the utmost respect." Here she glared at the students like she expected them to start throwing tomatoes or something. She turned back to us, smiling a little.

" If you would introduce yourselves, then sit here, we can began to Sort" She said, gesturing to a three legged stool and, like Katie said, a ratty, burned, very old, out of date, hat.

We all looked at each other, silently willing the other to go first.

Of course, everyone looked at me, waiting for me to go first.

" Ugh uh, not this time!" I said, and some of the students laughed.

I felt like we were in a spotlight up on this stage, with everyone looking at us.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, muttered " Wimps" and said loudly, " I'm Clarisse la Rue, I'm 19, I'm a Daughter of Ares , God of War and Weapons. This" She said, jerking at each of us in turn, " Is Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes, God of Messengers, Cunning, sports events, Pranks, and Thieves, Thats Piper McLean, she is 16, she is a daughter of Aphrodite , Goddess of Love and Beauty.

" Thats Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, and thats Pollux O'Dell, Son of Dionysus, God of Wine, Madness, and Parties.

Will has introduced himself, Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, and Agriculture, that's Travis and Conner Stoll, also Sons of Hermes, no, their NOT twins, and of course, Prissy and Co."

" Percy" I corrected automatically, and I swear I saw the boy sitting next to Harry, who was sitting at the table farthest to my right, choke.

Annabeth said," I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy, that's Lou Ellen Collins, daughter of Hecate, Goddess of Magic, this-" Thalia cut her off.

"I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky, Lightning, and King of the Gods and the Lieutenant of Artemis" She said, and turned to Nico, who was in the back, and hauled hi forward.

" I'm Nico di Angelo I'm 15, and my dad is Hades, Lord of the Dead, or Underworld and Riches and I´m the Ghost King." he said nervously, twisting his sword/ring and when I look around all the ghost were terrified I guess Nico hadn't notice them because If not he would be pissed.

I realized everyone was looking at me.

" I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, Volcanoes, Earthquakes, and Horses, I just turned 17 last month." I said, grinning nervously.

Professor McGonagall smiled at us, then said, " OK, who is going first?"

**I know, I know! It was supposed to have the Sorting and I'm drawing it out...Tomorrow Im going to the beach with my cousins for a week and If I have internet I promise I would update as soon as possible and if not you will have to wait a week for an update…**

**PLEASE REVIEW I CHECK THE VISITORS AND THERS TONS BUT THERE ARE NOT A LOT OF REVIEWS SO PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

**~Lost Daughter of Poseidon **


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW! **

**R&R**

**!ENJOY!**

I started looking around the "Great Hall" and start looking at the students sitting at four separate long tables, each a different color with a different banner and how their were all whispering and pointing at us, I realize that Harry and Ginny, the people that I met with Annabeth in the train, were in the red and gold table. I was starting to get distracted so shock my head and looked back at the stage were Lou Ellen was about to sit down.

She plopped the hat on her head, and a few minutes later she got a loud "RAVENCLAW!"

She grinned and handed the hat back to McGonagall, and flounced down the stairs and to the Ravenclaw table.

Travis and Conner went next.

Conner tried to sit down on the stool, but Travis hauled him up and shoved him away, and grabbed the hat and jammed it on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Travis grinned, and pilled the hat off, and gave it to Conner, who shoved him down the stairs, or tried too, anyway.

Travis just pulled him with him, and when they landed in a heap, Travis on top, Travis jammed the hat on Conner's head, while we were all laughing.

McGonagall had her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh, while the other teachers were nearly crying with laughter.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and Conner pushed Travis off of him, and jumped up.

People were applauding for them, and after Conner gave the hat back to McGonagall and went over to sit down, I saw a lot of people high five'd them.

Thalia went next, grabbing the hat and jamming it on her head, standing there tapping her foot until she got a Gryffindor.

As she went down to the Gryffindor table, I SWEAR I saw McGonagall mouth to a tiny little man, _She's got attitude!_

Katie went after him, and was placed in Gryffindor. She went and sat beside Travis, grinning.

"Good job Katie-Kat!" Travis shout, throwing an arm around her while Conner sneakily reached into her pocket and grabbed her wallet.

"Thanks, but do I need a Tee-Shirt that says Do-Not-Touch-Me?" She replied, grabbing her wallet back from Conner, and then her money was prized from his hands, and stuffed back in. Then, I THINK she sat on it, but I'm not entirely sure...

Nico slouched across the stage, looking tired.

He sat down on the stool, and pulled the hat over his head, and I saw Travis and Conner make a bet.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" The hat suddenly scream making everyone go silent " So much dead! Get him off of me!" The hat scream and I swear you could hear a pin drop, when the hat was removed from Nico it said barely above a whisper "GRYFFINDOR!" and then Travis sighed, and gave Conner a few crumpled dollars and a golden Drachma from his pocket.

Nico smiled a little, and walked down the stage, but anybody was clapping besides from the demigods.

Then It was Clarisse turn and when she sat at the stool she glared at everybody before putting the hat on her head, it was about 30 seconds before the hat scream "SLYTHERIN"

She sit at the table and everybody around her look fearfully at her and she just smirk at them amused by their fear.

Then Frank went to the stage and shyly put the hat on his head, it was a few minutes before the hat scream "Ravenclaw" He went and sit beside Lou-Ellen who high five him.

Then it was Chris turn, I glance at Clarisse while he was walking across the stage and I saw a little hope in her eyes, Mmmh who would have guess that Clarisse had feelings? Anyway Chris was now sitting in the stool with the hat on his head and by the looks of it he was having an argument because he appear to be talking and he look a little angry, after what feel like forever the hat scream Slytherin, I saw Chris walk hurriedly to his table and join a smiling Clarisse.

I turned back to the stage, were Leo had bounced across the stage, plopped the hat on his head, then yelled, "ITS ALIVE!" and thew it off of him.

I burst out laughing, and most of the students did too.

Leo was standing in the middle of the stage, desperately trying not to flame up, while Chris yelled, " YO LEO! ITS SUPPOSED TOO!" And burst out laughing again.

" I haven't seen a reaction that bad sense our Sorting!" One of the twins said that was on the Gryffindor table scream laughing.

" I know! Lee nearly wet his knickers!" The other scream in replay wiping a tear from his face.

There was a hush through the crowd, and after a moment, a loud " RAVENCLAW!" Rang out through the Hall.

Leo jerked the hat off of his head, and went down to the table and sit next to Frank.

Pollux was next, he casually walk to the stool and put the hat on, a few seconds pass and the hat scream "Gryffindor" and Pollux walk to the table and high' five the Stoll's and sit down.

I realize that the only ones left were Will, Piper, Annabeth and me and I started to worry, what if I end in a different house as Annabeth? I would probably break the rules and go with her, but I couldn't get expelled I mean this was a quest, I couldn't just screw it up, I sigh and squeeze Annabeth's hand and she look at me with her beautiful grey eyes and smile reassuringly at me as if reding my though and suddenly all my fears melt away, I started to lean in when I hear a loud "Gryffindor" and look up to watched Will was takind the hat off his head and quickly went to join the others, after stammering out something like, " I would like to apologize to the girl I met o the train, we were NOT drunk, Pollux can't help it some times!"

Piper walked across the stage, and I glanced at Leo.

He was watching her, looking...Hopeful?

I didn't have time to puzzle it out, because Piper got a loud " Ravenclaw!" And went to sit next to a very smiling Leo.

After that I realize with a start I was next because McGonagall called "Percy Jackson"

Annabeth gave my hand a little squeeze before letting me go.

I went to sit on the stool and professor McGonagall was about to place the hat in my head but before it could touch me it scream "GRIFFINDOR" louder than any of the others, everyone was again dead silence with the exception of Nico and Thalia screaming "Show off" and the laughter from the Stoll's

I went and sit next to Will and wait Anxiously to Annabeth to be sorted, she was sitting with the hat on her head and as Chris she seem to be arguing with the hat and after like 5 minutes the hat finally scream… "Gryffindor" The table erupted into cheers but I don't think anybody was louder than me.

Annabeth walk down the stage and sit next to me smiling and I just couldn't resist it I just lean in and kiss her but was interrupted with a loud cough and I look up to see Thalis smiling innocently at us.

"Alright students, lets have a round of applause for the demigods!" Professor McGonagel said, and started to clap.

After a round of applause, she said, "Sense we have already Sorted our first years, we can begin the feast!"

She clapped her hands, and suddenly there was food.

And by food, I mean FOOD.

Sure, I didn't know what a lot of it was, but it was GOOD.

"Is this what heaven's like?" Conner asked, digging in to mashed potatoes, and I was about to answer, but Nico said, " No, The Isles of the Blest don't have this good of food!" And grabbed a leg of fried chicken.

I grabbed some too, and it was THE BEST chicken I have ever tasted.

If only it were blue...

Travis was telling Fred ' Key points about us Demigods'

"Don't make Thalia mad, she'll zap you, Katie and Pollux can both summon vines, Nico, well don't make him mad, Percy, he can beat you no matter what, as long as he has water, Will is BEAST with a bow, Leo will turn into a fireball if your not careful, Annabeth will gut you with her knife.

"Lou Ellen WILL turn you into a toad, Pollux might make you drunk, Frank is a son of Ares, he can beat you up no problem, Clarisse too, and Chris, Conner and I all have stealth!" Travis said, stuffing a roll into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes.

Only a Child of Hermes would boast about stealth, then give all of ours strengths and weaknesses out.

I saw Harry and Ginny sitting near the middle of the table, with the red head and the brunette.

Who were watching us.

I waved at them, and the girl sat back, a horified expession on her face, while the boy waved back at me, then nudged Harry.

Harry looked up at us, then got up and walked down the table, ignoreing the girls loud whisper, "NO! HARRY! Get back here!"

**Okay I know its been a long time! But I seriously coudnt update sooner ;( Im so sorry! But Anyway that was the sorting! I had lost the document and now I found it I change it a lot mainly because Percy and Annabeth werent together (Annabeth was in Ravenclaw) and as the Percabeth shipper I am I coudn't let that happen! And so I change it and also because I realize almost everybody was in Gryffindor so I changed a bit to not having everybody together :)**

**IMPORTANT: Since I havent update in a long time Im going to update the next chapter later or tomorrow morning since I just have to fix some details :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**

**~Lost Daughter of Poseidon **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEEEY! NEW UPDATE!**

**READ THE A/N BELOW! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**!R&R!**

Percy POV

"Hey Harry" I said, as he walked up.

"Hello"

He said, looking down at his feet.

"Who's your friends?" I asked, as he sat down across from me in a empty spot.

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Hermione, um.."

"Doesn't believe we're who we say we are?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

We'd dealt with a lot of skeptical people before, it wasn't anything new.

One demigod had jumped the borders after his satyr had given his life for him.

He'd gotten mauled by a hell hound, scarred for life.

Barely gotten back in alive.

"Yeah, a bit" Harry said, and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." I said, fiddling with my napkin.

Fred looked up from handing Travis some WEIRD candy.

"Hullo Harry"

"Gred, Forge" Harry said with a grin, then added, "OI! You! Don't eat that, idiot!"

Travis froze, his hand with a neon orange candy halfway to his mouth.

"That'll give you a nosebleed that won't go away without the purple end" Harry said, grabbing a ham roll.

Travis burst out laughing, and he and Conner high five'd.

"EPIC!" Conner said, and grabbed the candy from Travis and shoved it in his mouth.

"CONNER!" We all yelled.

George started digging in his robe's pockets franticly, while Fred burst out laughing.

Conner had his hand under his nose expectantly.

Nothing was happening.

We sat there for a minute, waiting.

Then Travis, Conner and I all turned to the twins, a eyebrow raised.

George looked at Fred, Fred looked at George, and they both yelled, "Schist!"

Not.

They said the other word.

Not mine and Hazel's version.

I cringed back, as Fred said loudly, "That's a new version! No cure!"

Travis laughed a little, taking a bite of strawberry pie.

"Nothings happing dude, I'm fine" Conner said, stealing a bite of Travis's pie.

George turned a little red.

"Travis, - Its Travis, right? Well, you see, you get boils."

Conner wrinkled his nose. "I'm Conner, he's Travis"

"Sorry!"

"And my face does NOT need that!"

"They don't come out on your face.."

Conner looked scared.

"Where?..."

"It makes siting on a broom-"

"Why the Hades would I sit on a broom?"

I think I caught his drift.

"Conner, I think he means you won't be able to sit on a Pegasus for a week"

Conner turned pale. He also put his hands over the front of his pants, and squirmed a little.

"Where's the nearest bathroom?" He asked, turning red at Thalia's horrified face.

Fred stood up.

"I'll show you, and I'll start on the cure as soon as I can"

Will was sniggering into his napkin, but Conner hauled him up saying, "Come on Med Boy, I need a physical."

I swear Will turned green. He hated doing physicals.

In well, _That_ area.

I burst out laughing, and handed Will a canteen of nectar from my backpack. "Dump it over his, um..."

I started laughing again as Conner turned red, and Fred, Will and Conner got up and Fred led them through the tables, and through the doors.

Harry was laughing, And Travis started pounding him on the back when he started choking

Harry choked up a piece of ham, and said hoarsely, "He'll need some cotton knickers!"

Katie, Annabeth, and Thalia had all been growing steadily redder throughout the entire conversation.

I looked down the table again, and saw Hermione staring at us, a look of distaste on her face.

She said something to Ginny, and said something I couldn't quite hear, it sounded like "Harry says their nice, so I do to!"

Ginny flipped her hair back, stood up angrily, and marched down the aisle.

She slid into the bench beside Harry, fuming.

"Hermione is being a arrogant prat, don't talk to her" Ginny said, grabbing a plate and filling it with ice cream.

"Hey Ginny" I said, taking a bite of chocolate ice cream.

"Hello Percy. Did you met Hermione and shove her or something?"

"Never met her, sorry. You can introduce me later." I replied.

Harry was sitting there, looking amused.

"Hermione thinks your all attention seeking oddballs, who couldn't pick up a 'sword' to save their lives." Ginny continued, her eyes crackling.

"Ginny, according to Annabeth, who is better than a history book, I'm the best swordsman in three hundred years!"" I said.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, about that, are you REALLY a semi what-its-face?"

" Demigod. Yes"

"I don't really believe in Greek Gods"

I looked up at the ceiling nervously, as a roll of thunder sounded.

"That thunder is god speak for " You better believe it child, or do you want me to turn you into a dolphin?" I imitated Dionysus ranting on about foolish demigods, never getting themselves killed.

"Perry Johnson! Kitchen duty for man-eating birds trying to kill us in the chariot races!"

Pollux burst out laughing, shaking his head. "Perce, don't dis dad, he's still a god"

"I didn't believe it when I met him, and I still think there was a mistake somewhere"

"Take it up with Zeus"

Harry was staring between us repeatedly, shoving trifle tart in his mouth.

"You mean her dad?" He asked, jerking his head at Thalia, who was talking to Ginny.

"Yeah"

"The...Ruler?"

"Don't let him hear you say that! He might make us address him like that" I told him.

Zeus did NOT need another title.

I looked over at Thalia and Ginny.

I heard Ginny say, "Boy's are dorks" "Tell me about it! That's one of the reasons I joined the Hunters, not to mention the speed, no sickness, and automatically being good with a bow!"

"Amazing! What do you have to do?" Ginny asked, leaning forward.

"Oh, give up boy's, and swear your self to Artemis" Thalia replied.

Harry's head snapped around to look at Ginny so fast he popped his neck.

"Your not-" He started, and Ginny laughed and shut him off.

"No, I like you to much, don't worry"

Thalia smiled at them.

"Phoebe hates boys, but I'm not really the type to turn them into jackalopes"

"Do I want to know?"

"No."

George and Travis were exchanging prank ideas.

"Don't every tell them it was you. Deny, deny, deny, deny, and if you have too, deny until you get a ridiculous bribe, then deny some more" George said.

"My dad told me never to face up to a crime, and NEVER try to guess your punishment"

Travis grinned as he spoke, while Katie rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't work at camp anymore, Travis and Conner are the number one Pranksters now, we blame them anyway."

"Its not fair."

"Life's not fair, get over it" Katie shot back.

Travis tried to put his arm around Katie's waist again, but she pushed him away.

"I really need that tee-shirt"

"That says 'Property of Travis Stoll" He said cockily, and she smacked his arm again.

Travis STILL hasn't asked out Katie, even though we'd told him to get a move on a thousand times already.

I didn't want him to pull a Beckendorf on her...

"So do you have any siblings?" Ginny ask us

"Mmmm well everybody have at least 10 brothers and sisters but there all have-siblings, except for Thalia, Nico and me were all only kids" I answer her.

Harry looked shocked. "I'm an only child...My parents were killed when I was a year old by the most evil wizard of all time, I grew up with my aunt and uncle."

"I'm sorry" Katie said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

I heard the door of The Great Hall open and close, and I looked up.

Fred, Conner, and a grossed out looking Will were coming in, with Conner holding a pillow.

"Hey" I said as they slid in, and Conner put the pillow under his rear.

I tried not to laugh, but his careful expression, trying not to be to conspicuous, sent me over the edge.

I burst out laughing, putting my head in my arms.

"Conner" I said, choking a little. "Didn't Chiron ever teach you not to take candy from strangers?"

"Anything Chiron taught me besides how to handle a bow and arrow, a sword, and staying away from Italian music is long forgotten Percy" He said grinning. I laughed.

"Boys are idiots, what did I tell you!" Thalia said, shaking her head.

I rolled my eyes at her, and took a sip of Coke.

The cups here weren't magical like ours, but pure gold. There was all different kinds of drinks spread across the table between plates of pies and cakes, sense the main course had dispersed earlier, scaring the crap out of me when the chicken in my had had vanished into thin air.

"Ahem" A breathy female voice said next to be, and I jumped, reaching for my pen before I saw it was a 'First Year' girl, with mousy brown hair and an upturned nose, a hopeful expression on her face, and a camera in her hands.

"I'm Melanie Creevey" She said, and Harry turned around from talking to Conner.

"Creevey? As in Colin Creevey?" He asked.

"He was my older brother."

"He was a great guy." Harry said, and I noticed him swallow and he put a forced looking smile on his face. "I'm guessing you want a picture?"

Melanie nodded.

"Yeah, we have a lot of pictures now, Dad said to only take pictures if something exciting happened, and well.." She shrugged, looking at me. "Your exciting!"

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Um...Thanks?"

"Can you take it?" She asked Harry.

He fiddled with his glasses, while Ginny looked like she was going to laugh.

"Sure" He said, and she gave the camera to him.

I stood up, and she got beside me as Harry turned the camera on.

Just as he was about to take it, I gave her bunny-ears and a thumbs up at the camera.

Melanie grinned as the picture printed out.

"Thanks!" She said, and skipped back down the row.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Well that was a first!" Ginny said, as Harry tried to stop laughing.

"Why" I asked.

"Usually people ask for Harry's picture"

"Why?"

Harry glared at Ginny for a minute.

She hesitated, then said, "You'll find out soon, your supposed to take the class anyway"

I shrugged.

"OK, so whats- Wait, is that a _ghost?_" I said.

A white, pale figure was floating down the aisle towards us.

I could make out the figure of a man, a stiff and regal air about him, wearing a ruffled vest with a high neck.

Nico looked up from his food when I said that, scanning the room until he found the ghost.

Nico stood as the ghost came closer.

"Hello all" The ghost said, coming to rest between Harry and Ginny.

I wasn't sure how to respond, _again_.

"Hi!" Nico said, stretching out his hand. "I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, God of the dead."

The ghost tentatively stuck out his hand, and shook Nico's.

Now I know your thinking, _He's a Ghost! You CAN'T shake hands!_

Well, Nico can.

At the Roman camp, he was the only one who could touch the Lares.

The ghost drew himself up a little saying, "I am Nickolas-"

"He's Nearly Headless Nick," Harry said quickly, staring at Nico.

The ghost looked affronted.

"I _prefer Nickolas_ De Mimsy-" Ginny cut him off.

"How did you do that?" She asked Nico.

He shrugged.

"My dad, I've always been able to touch them, control Hell Hounds, and raise the dead, ever sense I found out I was a demigod."

Now Ginny lost her eager look, and rolled her eyes.

"You can't raise the dead, its impossible!"

I snorted.

"Try telling our friend Hazel that, Nico's the one who brought her back to life!"

Ginny looked weirded out.

Harry looked open to the idea, but skeptical

"How.." He asked.

Nico shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

"Its the whole "Son of Hades secrets thing" I said.

"Oh"

Travis and Katie were arguing again.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"I don't think so Katie-Kat!"

"Stop DOING that!"

"Do you need a baseball bat?"

"I will if you don't SHUT UP!"

"Do you need a Cup?"

"Do you want me to break your face?"

"Um..." Travis was lost for a moment, then he grinned.

THAT grin, the on that means he thought of a crappy pick-up line.

"I Really, really wanna know how you taste?"

I SWEAR on the Styx that more than half the table, who were nearly ALL listening, face palmed.

Well, Katie didn't.

She grabbed her flower clip, gave it a twist, and two seconds later was standing with her sword under a whimpering Travis's neck.

"Take. It. Back." She growled, drawing her fist back.

Travis gulped, and I REALLY do admire him for this, because Katie Gardner is the hottest tempered Demeter girl in Chiron's memory.

"How about you give me a kiss, Strawberry?"

Thats about the time she punched him in the nose,

Will tried to pull her off, he got punched when Katie was aiming for Travis.

Will smacked Katie, Travis hit Will, Pollux hit Travis trying to stop him, Travis threw another punch and tried to do a round-house kick, but caught Thalia upside the head,

She drew her silver bow, drawback the string, and with a _Twang!_ She shot, missed, hit me on the chest, and when I yelled "SCHIST!" They all stopped.

I looked down at the arrow in me, the head of it completely buried.

A burning was spreading through me, the start of it coming where the arrow had penetrated my body.

Thalia was staring at me, a look of horror on her face, still holding the bow, intended for a warning shot at Travis, in her hands, her right hand frozen where she'd released the string.

I looked up again.

Professor McGonagall had appeared in front of me amazingly fast for a 6o-something year old woman.

No one in the Great Hall was talking, just staring at me.

Annabeth's face was a mirror of Thalia's, her eyes pooping, looking at my chest.

Because, there was a dark red stain spreading across my chest.

**Oo Cliffy! Don't worry, I will NEVER kill Percy...But I think he'll be OK...Maybe... :)**

**Sooooo Im sorry I didn't post this before but, guys, MY COMPUTER SUDDENLY ERASE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY THINGS, like there wasn't any document or program… Like NOTHING! So I had to take it to this guy to fix it and I just got it back today so that's why this chapter is lo late but don't worry the next chapter will probably be up in 3 or 4 days :)**

**So somebody pointed out there aren`t any Hufflepuffs but I'm not prejudiced or anything its just that I needed the people in the other houses and I originally put somebody in Hufflepuff but then change it because I didn't want that character to be alone.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**~ Lost Daughter of Poseidon**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! *WAVES***

**Please read the A/N below! It contains stuff about the updates! So READ IT!**

**!ENJOY!**

**R&R**

I FELT like I was floating

I was aware of pain, just a little in my chest, but it was fading rapidly to just a little pinpoint of discomfort.

I tried to open my eyes.

Nothing.

Well, I saw nothing, but my eyes were open now, straining into the blackness.

I took a deep breath.

Yes, I could breathe, and see, but could I move?

I tried to find my arms, willing them to move in front of my face.

They moved, thank gods.

Could I turn my head?

Yes, I could see my arms, a darker place of blackness.

Why was my chest hurting?

I slowly brought my hand to my chest, fingers searching until I hit a spot on my right shoulder.

OW!

I snatched my hand away. A white hot burst of pain had racked through my body as soon as I had touched my chest.

So now I knew that my nerves still worked. I wiggled my toes. Still in working order. Only my chest was hurting now.

I tried to get up.

But I was standing. Or was I ? The...Air around me was cool, almost cold.

I stuck my tongue out experimentally, to taste it.

Coldness rushed into my mouth, which I just noticed was dry as a bone.

Wait.

Oh.

That makes sense. Not.

I was underwater.

Duh.

How did I get here?

Oh.

I remembered an arrow, a warning shot at...Travis? Annoying Katie and Thalia? No, Katie and Pollux! Or something…

I cant remember wery well…

And Will catching me as I fell, and yelling something at Pollux, and Thalia crying out something like, "I'm sorry!" Which didn't make sense, because it was an accident...

And Annabeth slipping my head in her lap, and whispering over and over _Percy, stay with me, you'll be OK, I love you..._

Well, she said that or "IDIOT! Our first night here! Will, get something to help him!"

Wait.

If I was underwater, then where?

I ran all of the available places in my mind.

The lake we'd seen on the drive up, maybe a swimming pool?

I didn't care. For the first time in my life, I wanted out of water, any water.

I wanted to be with people.

I turned my head around, and then what I thought was up.

Light.

I concentrated on the water around me, willing it to move me upwards, towards the light.

And with the usual tug in my gut, and that rush of adrenaline that I will never tire of having, I shot towards the light.

**Oh, cliffy! Again,**

**Don't you love me right now?**

**Anyway, I know this is short but the good stuff is coming... or maybe not?... Or maybe it is...? OFF TOPIC!**

**So today was my first day as a Freshmen... :S Yeah.. I was nervous and excited at the same time but the thing is that I dont know If I`ll be able to update very often... So my idea is to Update every SUNDAY! Starting NEXT sunday! Get it? **

**Oh, I almost forgot, ALL FLAMES BELONG TO LEO:D**

**~Lost Daughter of Poseidon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeeey! Guys! Update as promise! **

**ENJOY**

**!R&R!**

Katie Pov

We'd been sitting here for nearly two hours. We'd thrown Percy in and sat down, and you could hear Annabeth's prayers all the way across the room.

I was leaning against the wall. Conner was across the room, trying not to scratch, while Travis was pale and shaky, with his head between his hands.

It was our fight that got Percy hurt. Will and Pollux had gotten involved, and Thalia had pulled her bow out.

And Percy had been shot.

I could see Clarisse and Chris leaning against the wall, silently talking.

Annabeth was sitting with her legs in the water, never taking her eyes from the bottom of the pool where you could see the faint outline of Percy's body.

The spells that Professor McGonagall had tried to cast on him hadn't worked, we'd had to carry him through the castle corridors and into a HUGE bathroom, and we had slid him in the water.

And waited.

I looked around, trying to find something to distract me.

Will was pacing back and forth beside the water, but avoiding Annabeth.

McGonagall had conjured a chair from thin air and sat down in it ages ago, her face white.

No one had dared mention to Annabeth that normally the water healed Percy by now. He was the Hero of Olympias, he can't be...

I wouldn't allow myself to think it, let alone say it. Unless Percy had hit his head and he was uncouncius, water normally healed him.

When I was thirteen, and he had first come to camp and was playing Capture the Flag, he's been attacked by a hell hound, hurt way worse than this.

But Will had yelled something about an artery in the shoulder being cut, and gods-only-knows- how many times I heard that during the war with Kronos after one of the Apollo kids had examined a camper.

Thalia was next to me, her head on my shoulder. I tink she was crying earlier, I'm not sure.

Piper and Leo were sitting on the towel racks, and Leo was fiddling with Will's broken Ipod 4.

Piper was just sitting, not really doing anything except sitting.

Will really needed an HI-POD, the Ipod was traceable by monsters...

Pollux was reading a book. While his friend was possibly dead, he was reading _The Hunger Games_.

Jerk.

Just because he wasn't dyslexic doesn't mean he has to play it up all

the time...

Nico was sitting in the corner, making the shadows around us push and pull into weird shapes. One minute there would be a skeleton dancing on the wall, the next Persephone's flower garden.

And scenes from the war. People fighting, and after a while it seemed to be playing Travis and mine fight, and an arrow shooting through the air...

No one had talked for at least an hour, because Annabeth's glares where enough to scare Hades.

But still, we were all human (Or very nearly, but no one cares) and we had to move a little...

Dang ADHD made it worse.

There was complete silence in the room after a little bit. No one really knew what to say. It felt like a funeral.

Annabeth STILL hadn't moved from her spot. I guess all that time reading a book for hours paid off.

And it still felt depressing and more like a funeral the longer we waited.

And it might just be that, if Percy didn't come up. I mean, there hadn't been any bubbles, but he was the Son of Poseidon.

And if he died, it would basically be my fault.

Oh, and Travis, but I'm not keeping track.

I was nearly dozing off after a while.

And when Annabeth screamed, it scared the crap out of me. I jerked upright, and Thalia slipped off of my shoulder.

Annabeth leapt up and grinning, she pointed at the dark shape in the water.

_3..._

_2..._

_One?_

Percy's head broke through the water, then his neck, shoulders...

"And he's alive!" Will shouted, fist bumping Pollux, who had thrown his book on the ground and jumped up grinning.

Percy blinked, wiping his face as he treaded water.

"Where am I?" He muttered, swimming closer to the edge. "Your, well...In a bathtub..." Frank said.

He'd been sitting in the opposite corner the entire time.

"How...Arrow. Thalia, Stolls!" Percy said wincing. "Yep, are you OK?" Annabeth asked breathlessly.

She leaned over the water a little as she spoke, and Percy grimaced. "Better than I was, but couldn't you have thrown me in the lake?"

Annabeth glanced over at McGonagall. "Well, _someone _said it was too cold, so we took you here"

He rolled his eyes at her.

Percy hauled himself over the edge, standing up quickly. Piper walked over with a towel she jerked out from under Leo and gave it to Percy who shook his head and dried himself with his super-Son-of-Poseidon Powers.

Travis came to stand beside me. He acted a little scared, standing closer than he normally would to me.

I looked away as Percy kissed Annabeth lightly for a minute, then jerked my head back to him as he said, "Thalia!Next time I'm near a high place, I'll shove you over, and Katie, when we go back to Camp, I'm getting weed killer!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Thalia said. She looked like she was trying to make herself smaller some how, scrunching back against the wall.

"Its cool, I've had worse" He replied.

I gotta say it for Percy, he's a pretty nice guy when he's not a complete monster killing machine.

"Are you okay, Jackson?" Professor McGonagall asked, striding forward.

Percy looked fine to me, just a little tired.

"I'm OK, just need some sleep" Percy said, and smiled lopsidedly at Annabeth.

We walked across the room, laughing a little as Percy tripped and grabbed Annabeth's arm for support.

McGonagall looked at the watch on her wrist. "A prefect will be patrolling the corridor out side in about a minute, he or she will escort you to Ravenclaw and Slyhering common rooms, and I will escort you all to Gryffindor Tower"

"Ravenclaw sounds like Rapunzel, Oh! Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair..." Leo said quietly, grinning a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure Rapunzel was a dead ringer for you" Piper said.

Most of us had to crack a smile, those who didn't quickly did when Piper punched Leo, and he squeaked like a girl.

Even McGonagall cracked a smile, her thin lips quirking up at the corners. She turned back to the door.

"Ahem, follow me please" She said, and turned the door handle.

We filed out, Travis still very close to me. His hand kept brushing mine, and I kept moving away.

"Katie!" He whispered urgently as professor McGonagall stood in the corridor tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

"What?" I muttered back.

Look, it was 12 am, and I needed sleep, apparently we STILL have to do out regular training schedule.

"What if he's mad at me?" Travis whispered, standing behind me.

And by behind me, I mean he was practically spooning me, and I couldn't move away because Thalia was directly in front of me as we waited.

"He's not mad, shut up and move away" I whispered back, barely moving my lips.

I felt Travis move away slightly, and I backed up a little, trying not to step on Thalia's Converse.

But, being the clumsy Demeter girl I am, I tripped on air, - BACKWARDS- And onto Travis Stoll.

"Ooomph!" I grunted as he caught me under my arms.

Blushing, I righted myself, and avoided peoples eyes as I adjusted my shirt, which had ridden up when I fell.

"Thanks" I said to Travis, mortified. Why am I always so clumsy? One minute I can be all confident, and then as soon as Travis gets near me I turn into the stuttering, clumsy, strawberry girl.

"She is late, we will need to check up with her" Professor McGonagall said after about five minute of an awkward silence that had only been interrupt when a boy came and took Clarisse and Chris to the Slytherin common room.

"Stay here, I will find Miss Patil and get her to escort you to Ravenclaw Tower" She said, and marched down the corridor.

As soon as she turned the corner, we all burst out laughing.

"Th-The British accents are t-t-too much!" Piper giggled, leaning back on Leo.

"Blimley, have you tried the lamb stew?" Conner mimicked. "I say, you'll need some cotton knickers, you will!" Percy said to Conner, and we laughed again.

It felt good, knowing we were all safe for the time being.

**Sooo, Im back and I update the day I say I would(today) so Im felling quite proud of myself ;)**

**Anyway did you like the chapter? I know that the last one was short so I tried to make this one a little longer! **

**Please leave a REVIEW! They make my day! So Review Review REVIEW!**

**Thanks to all the people that review last chapter :) YOU ARE AWESOME PEOPLE!**

**Until next Sunday ;)**

**~ Lost Daughter of Poseidon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEEEEY! NEW UPDATE! WOHOO!**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**!R&R!**

Thalia-

A boy named Seamus Finnegan showed us to our beds. Padma Patil showed Piper, Leo, Frank and Lou to Ravenclaw. And a boy with dark brown hair take Clarisse and Chris to the Slyhterin Common room.

After walked for what seemed like miles, through hidden passageways, paintings that MOVED, and a staircase that Will nearly fell off of when it suddenly _switched_ to another place, we arrived at a portrait.

I could tell it was different. The painting stuck out a little more than the ones surrounding it, and it had nothing to do with the fact that its occupant was a huge, huge lady.

"Password?" She trilled. "Gob Stones." Seamus told her calmly.

I crawled into a circular hole after the painting had swung outwards to admit us.

We emerged into a circular room, filled with comfy looking sofas, chairs, and tables and other stuff.

Seamus directed us through a doorway marked _Girls Guests._

All of us sharing a huge dormitory. Yay.

We didn't bother calling dibs, we just jumped into random beds.

I was asleep before I hit the pillow.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o000o

**Harry**

After breakfast Professor McGonagel gave out schedules. Percy had come downstairs, flatting the rumors that he hadn't made it, or that he was crippled. He wasn't even pale. He sat down happily, chatting animatedly with Thalia. Just as he sat down McGonagall came down with our schedules.

"Potter, here is your schedule, Miss Weasley, here is yours, Jackson, yours, Miss Chase helped me with them, O'Dell, yours, Solace, Chase, Stoll`s, Gardner, Di Angelo, Grace" she said, handing them out quickly. Then she paused. "Where is Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?"

I cringed a little. "Their sitting farther down..." I traied off. Ginny rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, and why is that?" McGonagel asked curious. "Personal reasons." I quickly said. She raised an eyebrow but moved on down the table.

I glanced down at my schedule, then back up, then down again.

**Harry Potter**

_**8th Year.**_

**Monday. _Tuesday._ _Wednesday. Thursday. Friday. Saturday. Sunday_**

**9:00AM : _COMC. Self defense Music class COMC Pegasus. Swordplay . Free._**

_**Riding**_

**10:00AM : _Herbology. COMC Divination Learning_**

_**about the gods.**_

**11:00AM : _Archery. Archery Archery Archery Archery_**

**12:00PM : _Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch_**

**1;00PM : _Self Defense Charms Potions History of Magic COMC Free Free_**

**2:00PM : _Free._**

**3:00PM : Free**

**4:00PM: Free**

**5:00PM: Free**

**6:00PM_: Supper._**

I compared with Ginny. Our schedules were the same, Right down to the last free period. Wich I found a little weird but eventually let it go.

We gathered our things, wanting to beat the rush of students, most of which were still sitting and talking.

Time to see how smart the demigods are.

**I know it was short, sorry! I have some great ideas for the next chapter, it would be up next week as always…Thank you guys so much for reviewing, I never thought I'd get so many...:D**

**REVIEW!**

**~Lost Daughter of PoseidonΨ**


	12. Chapter 12

**UPDATE... A day late, mmm Yeah, read the A/N Below to know why :)**

**!R&R!**

**ENJOY **

****Percy Pov

We followed Harry and Ginny down to Care of Magical Creatures wich we had with the Slytherins.

Our schedules were written in Ancient Greek, thank gods, so we could read them some how

Nico and Thalia were arguing, no surprise, but they were arguing about weather sky diving or riding under ground trains were better, which was ridiculous, even for them.

Piper, Katie and Clarisse were discussing the best ways to hold a dagger, shield, etc. , and Travis, Chris, and Conner were planning something.

I walked in front of all of us, with Annabeth, neither of really wanting to talk, but to look around. The grounds were amazing, a large lake with beautiful green grass, a forest, flower beds, benches, and a large sports stadium in the distance.

We were heading towards the forest, which on a closer level looked pretty creepy really, and a small house, more of a hut really.

A lot of the class had already gathered by the time we walked up, and the teacher, a extremely tall and wide man named Hagrid began to speak in his gruff voice.

"Now, terday we're gonna be studian' werewolves"

This simple sentence brought an uproar, or very nearly one, any way. Several people yelped, some whimpered, one person in the back yelled "We studied those in third year!"

Hagrid shot back gruffly, "Not up close, ya haven'!"

Werewolves. OK...They couldn't be as bad as hell hounds, right?

Hermione Granger said shaking, "Hagrid, when you say up close, what do you mean?"

Hagrid smiled as her. "'Hermione, I mean that we're agoing to the forest!"

This caused so many gasps and whimpers that Hagrid began to look anxious.

"its not that bad! You all have faced dragons, Death Eaters, and the like, ther forest isn' that bad!"

A few people nodded their consent, but others were less convinced, and as we started down a path into the forest, they were the one's who brought up the rear of the haggle of students.

We walked for about five minutes, and I noticed that nearly everyone, including us demigods were looking nervous.

We emerged into a small clearing, with a large steel cage with a canine shape asleep in it.

A Werewolf.

It was a little larger than me on its back legs, nearly seven foot. It had a tufty tail, its nose was long and thin, and its eyes were a dull red when it finally opened them and whimpered.

"What...Happend to it?" Harry asked. We had all gathered around the cage, staring.

Hagrid adjusted a strap on the cage door.

"Well, he's injured, you see. Got in a figh' with another wolf over a female, not much I can do ter'e heal's" He said. I noticed there was a large, red bowl beside the wolf with the words DIFO on it.

Then it said IDFO.

FIDO. Dyslexia sucks.

"Hagrid...Please..." One of the girls said, looking tearful. The wolf looked pitiful.

"We'll take him for a walk!" Hagrid said cheerfully."Go inter the forest, abou' 50 feet in, there's a piece 'o' rope"

No one moved.

"Hagrid, we are not taking a werewolf for a walk." Hermione said, and she turned and walked off.

Now, most teacher's I've tried walking out on will make you come back, but the entire class filed down the path after her, so we did too.

Hagrid slumped his shoulders and walked behind us, and I was about to talk to him when something white caught my eye.

I swiveled to the left, and now people were staring at me. I step of the path a little, with Annabeth following, listening.

_Come, young hero, come._

Most people upon hearing a strange, alluring voice in their heads will scream and check themselves into a mental hospital. I follow it.

Thalia tried to grab me as I walked, and I heard Hagrid call, "Don' go off'en the path!"

I ignored them. Something was calling me, but it wasn't evil.

On the contrary, it was good.

Pure.

Sweet.

The call, now not even words in my mind, was stronger as I plunged through the under growth to it.

I heard the others coming after me, but I kept going.

I felt like I was in a trance almost.

I emerged into a clearing and stopped, ignoring Hagrids worried call and Thalia's and Annabeth's yells.

A unicorn.

It wasn't like the one's at Camp Jupiter, who had no common sense and stampeded at every opportunity.

No, this one was beautiful, pure white, wise...Its long, thick, wavy mane was gorgeous, reaching far longer than a normal horses, and its golden horn fairly glowed with brightness.

I couldn't read its mind. It was so clean, so pure...I felt filthy, like I had just rolled in cow manure.

It inclined its head towards me, and I took a step toward it, trembling.

I didn't feel like it should have picked me to see it. It was too...I didn't have any other word for it except for perfect.

It walked up to me, barley making a noise. I held out my hand to it and touched its soft, velvety nose.

It adjusted its self until my hand was on its neck, behind its ear.

And then I saw.

I never did really figure out what I saw, just...Happiness. The Unicorn let me into its mind, showing me things about me I never knew before.

It made me feel good, and clean for the first time in a long time.

It was telling me stuff that I knew I would never hear anywhere else in the world, not even from the gods.

I was stroking it with my eyes closed, concentrating on what it was telling me, when I heard people crashing through the undergrowth behind me.

The Unicorn snorted and backed away from me, and I reached out to it, but Annabeth, Thalia, Hagrid and Nico burst into the clearing.

With a wicker it turned, and disasperd into the tree's.

I stood there like a idiot, staring after it, then I worked out of my trance and walked back the way I came.

Thalia and Nico and Hagrid seemed to realize I didn't want to talk and Annabeth just hold my hand. We just walked beck the way we came and rejoined the class, ignoring the strange looks I got.

I didn't learn anything that first day.

I was in a daze through nearly all of the classes I had, even though they were nothing like I'd seen before.

Will finally got so worried he forced me to drink half a pint of nectar at lunch, and Annabeth kept looking at me weirdly as I picked at my food.

Thalia, Annabeth and Nico, upon being questioned from everyone else just shook their heads. Just a glimpse of the Unicorn did that to them.

"Delivery for Jackson, Percy" A voice said behind me.

I turned around, the first smile since I'd seen the Unicorn on my face. "Hey, Hermes"

The God of Messengers was standing behind me, in his usual jogger's outfit, clipboard, and his caduceus.

"Hello, Percy" He replied with a twinkle in his eyes."All going well?"

I noticed that he had adopted a slight British accent, "OK, where do I sign?"

Conner, Chris and Travis looked up and grinned at their dad, waving.

"Hey boys, anything good happen today?" Hermes asked, holding out the clipboard and pen for me to sign.

"Percy saw something weird in the woods, but that's it" Conner said, shoving food in his mouth.

The god smiled at his kids while I signed a messy signature. The other students were staring at us.

The God smiled to me, waved to his kids, and walked out of the Great Hall.

I looked at the list of things he had given me, and readout loud, "Twenty five suit cases"

Instantly with a little POP! Our suit cases appeared. I ignored the gasps and cries of surprise and kept on reading. "Assorted cases of various weapons" Wow, Hermes was very descriptive.

As I read out each item, they appeared around us on the floor and on the tables.

Then I came to the last on the list.

I had some trouble reading it, but finally, "10 Pegasus"

Oops.

**Hey Guys, so sorry for not updating yesterday, I was really busy with school and stuff AND today I auditioned for my school play! :O Yeah so wish me luck! **

**What do you think will happen with Percy's delivery's ? ;)**

**Next Update: Sunday**

**~Lost Daughter of PoseidonΨ**


	13. Chapter 13

_WTP!_

Thats all I thought as tiny wooden replicas of Pegasus surrounded us, ten in all. Hermes had played another joke, one that had almost given me a heart attack.

Most of the students began clearing out, a couple throwing weird looks our way.

"Perce, I'd ask about the ponies, but..." Will said.

He was reading his schedule and programming it into his HIPOD. Travis and Conner were doing the same with smug looks on their faces.

Conner slipped a piece of paper into his pocket with Hermes's handwriting on it. That couldn't be good, but I didn't have time to think about it.

The bell was ringing, and we began to roll the crates out of the room as soon as the students left. The teachers all left except for McGonagall, who hurried down to us between the tables.

"Who was that, Jackson? And what is all this?" She asked, looking around at all of the crates and bags.

"Our luggage, Professor" Thalia said, pulling a long knife from a crate and inspecting it. Leo, Lou Ellen, Annabeth and Frank walked over and began to help.

I hastily gathers up all of the pegasus figurines and said, "That was Hermes, Travis and Conner's dad"

Her face went pale. "Do you mean one of the gods, Jackson?" She said, sitting down on a bench. "Yep" I said. Frank and Chris started to roll a crate of armor through the Hall and down the front steps.

"Can we put this in the shed over there?" Will asked. He and Pollux started on the bow and arrow crates, lifting them easily.

"Yes, go right ahead" She replied. McGonagall watched us gathering everything up. Lou Ellen clasped her hands together and slowly pulled them apart again, muttering under her breath, and a crackling blue ball of light flew from her hands and enveloped the luggage around us. Then it all vanished, leaving us in the middle of the Hall with emtey hands.

"Thanks, Lou" Pollux said.

McGonagall was staring at Lou with her mouth open.

"Young lady, that amount of Vanishing takes an extreme amount of power"

Lou shrugged, pushing her long bangs out of her face. "Not for me, well not really. I just drink a Red Bull and I'm good to go again in a half hour or so"

Will and Pollux burst out laughing and nearly fell over. I had to crack a smile. Lou just stood there, not realizing how perverted she'd sounded.

Even Annabeth cracked a smile.

McGonagall cracked a half smile, but then she began to talk again. "Those of you who are teaching, if you need help preparing your lessons, I can help whenever I'm free. Professor Sprout says she can help out also if you need her"

"Thank you Ma'am" Katie said. McGonagall rose and walked out of the hall, calling over her shoulder as she went "You're all going to be late"

We all went into panic mode and ran.

Katie POV.

Travis, Conner, Thalia, and Will and I all had the same class. Thalia and Will were faster at stairs and were soon out of sight, and Travis and Conner and I stopped for a breather.

"So, are you gonna tell me whats in the note?" I asked, my hands on my knees. Unfortunately I was wearing a low cut shirt and well, Travis was in front of me and his eyes weren't exactly on my face... Pervert.

I pushed him lightly and started out behind Conner. I think Travis needed a little time to recover.

"Emergency package order, it never runs out for any items we three might need." Conner said.

"Three?"

"You, me and Travis. Sound good?"

I thought about it for a split second.

"Sure. And what we need is a good Ripstik **(1)"**

Travis grinned and held up the package order. Conner rolled his eyes after patting his pockets. Travis was good at pickpocketing.

"Three Ripstiks" Travis said, holding out the paper with his thumb on a small circle at the bottom. About three feet away three Ripstiks appeared.

I walked over and picked up a green one, with soft curling vines and flowers. Which actually wasn't my style. I grasped the red one with flames on it from conner and jumped on, gaining speed, and jumped on the railing of the stairs.

I slid partway up, then jumped side ways on the steps and grabbed the Ripstik and ran up the remainder of the stairs, jumping back on the board and going again down the next three corridors. I could hear Travis and Conner behind me yelling something -Possibly about the fact that Travis had to use the girly board- But I kept my focus.

Until I ran into the class room door, it was going well. Travis hit me as I tried to get to my feet, and when we were both standing again, Conner hit both of us and we collapsed in a heap against the door.

Then Flitwick opened the door and we collapsed again.

"Sorry!" Conner gasped, rolling over holding his stomach. I think I accidentally kicked him in the ribs. Will and Thalia were sitting down in the back of the room and were cracking up, and the rest of the class sat in stunned silence.

I rose shakily to my feet kicked the Ripstik out the door into the corridor and took a seat in the back.

Travis sat next to me, with Conner behind me, Conner still rubbing his stomach.

Professor Flitwick surprisingly didn't say anything about our entrance, he just began to teach us something about changing room decor.

Travis poked me and handed me a note.

**Is this boring or what? Wanna sneak out with me ;)**

I glared at him and scribbled back.

_Please. I'd rather meet up with a harpy at 3:00AM on a Monday._

**A harpy instead of _this?_**

Travis grinned and waved his hand in front of his abs and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and poked him in the stomach, hard. To his credit he didn't double over, and to my credit I was lucky I didn't scream because his mucles WERE hard. I shoved my throbbing fingers into my pocket and wrote back.

_Shut up and pay attention, Stoll._

**How's your hand, Gardner?**

_If you don't leave me alone I swear to the gods I'll tell Flitwick you're sexually harassing me._

That should shut him up. Normally you can't mention the S Word in front of Travis, the prude.

**On what grounds? You're the one who was touching me!**

_Excuse me? I didn't 'Touch" you!_

My face flushed and I turned away from him until he shoved another nose in my hand.

**Wow, you have a dirty mind. Stop thinking about me shirtless Gardner, and go out with me.**

Wow, that made the third time this week he'd asked me out. I wrote back, rolling my eyes.

_I'd rather not, thanks. I have to go clip my toenails._

Travis looked breifly hurt, then his normal evil grin masked him again.

**I notice you didn't deny the part about thinking about my abs.**

Oh gods. Now the image of a shirtless Travis I saw last time we play volleyball came into my mind. Six pack...Tan skin... Hi grin as he kicked sand in my bikini top...

Crap. Travis was grinning at me, raising an eyebrow.

_Well, DENY DENY DENY!_

**Too late. Oops, here comes Flitwick, get to work!**

_If you think I'm helping you pull ANY pranks this year..._

**OK, he's gone. Come on Gardner! We can date, and pull pranks, and have fun!**

_I'm not really wanting to pull pranks, or date you, and I can have fun with my friends, not you._

**So now I'm not your friend? :( Harsh, Gardner, we've been friends since we were 13...**

_Thats another thing! Stop calling me Gardner! My name is Katie. KAY-tee. Say it with me. KATIE._

**GARD-ner. That right?**

_You're hopeless and you act like a child. Leave me alone!_

**Says the girl who jumped on a flaming Ripstik up three flights of stairs and three corridors. I filmed the entire thing.**

_Delete it, or I WILL kill you. With spoons._

**Baby, you can spoon me anytime, preferably na-**

_TRAVIS STOLL! IF YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!_

**Naaaa-ice and happy with Midol taken and ta-**

_TRAVIS!_

**Jeez, you're blushing. I thought girls talked about stuff like that all the time?**

_NOT WITH BOYS! And I am perfectly fine today, and will be for the next two weeks!_

**So three weeks from now is Annoy Katie Week?**

_If you want to die a painful and bloody death, than yes, it is._

**I'll get ice cream, a teddy bear and chocolate.**

_It will all be booby trapped and you know it._

**Hey, my life is on the line, I wouldn't dare. There's the bell, lets go!**

I stuffed the notes in my bag, and grabed the Ripstik on my way out.

Classes were the same for the rest of the day, Travis and I writing notes and Conner flirting with a pretty Ravenclaw.

We all had to prepare lesson soon, I was going to help out since I wasn't really a teacher anyway.

**Ripstik: It's a kind of skeat board, you can look it up on Google.**

**Yeah, I know I am a day late, but I went on a little trip for Easter and where I went I didn't have Internet and I just arrived today so…**

**What did you think about the chapter, like the Pov's? Tell me in a REVIEW! **

**Say, any ideas for Travis, Katie and Conner? I'm picturing HUGE dares, and Katie being more of a daredevil instead of a flowery girl... ;)**

**And hey remember the audition I told you I had well, I DID IT! I GOT THE ROLE! WHOOOHOO! SO CONGRATS TO ME! Hahaha No, but really I am suuuper happy ;))) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Lost Daughter of PoseidonΨ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey!... So Im Updating… Yeah**

**Read the AN Below**

**!R&R!**

Lou-Ellen Pov

It was breakfast and I was talking animatedly with Piper of the classes we were having today, while Frank was calmly eating and reading a book and Leo was stuffing food in his mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Pig.

Anyway, the first class we had was Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall, and I was ready to show the school my super mega awesome magic.

When breakfast was over, much to Leo's disappointment, we follow some Ravenclaw's to the classroom since no other demigod had this class with us.

When we enter the classroom we were relieved to find that the seat were in rows of four, so we all sit together in the middle section of the class.

After about five minutes later, the rest of the students start filling in and the class started and we were supposed to transform a piece of wood to a bird house.

5 minutes in the class and nobody had succeed, and I did it with just a snapped of my fingers in less than 5 seconds, Piper's wood had taken an abnormal form, kind like the rest of a really destroyed house, Frank's wood was turning into a deformed square and Leo's wood was on fire, no surprise there.

After another 5 minutes some of the students start to notice my perfect work and stared at it in awed and in some cases, with jealousy all over there face. Ha.

The teacher (or professor, as the wizards call them, weird) prize me and show my work to the hole class, saying this was what they were supposed to do and not the mediocre work most of them were doing with some rare exceptions.

By the end of the class everybody was looking with fear at me after I explain I could change people into animals sometimes and demonstrating it by changing Leo's head into a pig's head, that is , as I think, as it's supposed to be all the time, suit him better.

It was a fun class.

Percy Pov

This morning was, to say it, interesting. It was our second day of school at Hogwarts and we went to classes and learn a bunch of stuff, of which I had already forgotten half, but It's ok cause Annabeth was with me and I know she memorize everything being the daughter of Athena she was.

We had a free period now and we were deciding what to do. We were accompanied by Nico, Thalia, Will, Piper, Leo and Lou-Ellen.

"Let's go to the lake"

"Let's go find some food!"

"Let's go to the library"

"Let's go to the common room"

"Peanut butter" Leo shouted and all of us look at Leo weirdly until I shouted.

"Unicorns"

"Flowers"

"Lightning" (guess who say that)

"Hot stuff"

"Zebras"

"Zombies"

"Zombie apocalypse!"

"Water"

"Rock N' Roll"

"Capture the Flag"

"Glitter"

"Pink Butterflies"

"Rock Metal"

"Jelly"

"Team Leo!"

Everybody was just shouting random things now and after that we just start cracking up not caring the weird looks we were getting from the students passing by.

After a good 10 minutes of laughing we finally calm down enough to talk again.

"So the Lake it is!" I exclaim and then start walking outside without waiting for an answer, I heard Annabeth sigh behind me in like 'he's not changing his mind so let's just go' and then everyone was following me to the lake.

When we arrive everybody laid down in the soft grass and start taking about our day and what we think of Hogwarts (I still couldn't say that without laughing) so far.

I stared at Annabeth that was next to me, and almost immediately she turn and smiled at me I gave he my special lopsided grin and was about to bent down and kiss her when I was rudely interrupted by Piper.

"Stop flirting, it's giving me a headache" Piper said jokingly. "Too much love"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Never thought I'd hear an Aphrodite girl say that!"

Piper flipped her head back, swinging her hair over her shoulder.

She'd let it grow out when Jason had told her that he liked her hair short, and (Leo didn't, I might add) then he'd broken up with her in front of a smirking Reyna. Sure, she'd broken his nose after yelling at him, and then stalked away yelling how love was stupid, but she still liked to see couples/flirt partners happy.

"I'm not like my sisters, get over it already" Piper said then went back to talking with Thalia about music.

After like 10 minutes of talking I poke Annabeth shoulder with my free hand, since the other was grabbing hers, and made a motion with my head to a place a little further apart from the group where there was a big tree creating a shadow, perfect for us to sit on.

She follows my eye and nodded and together without the group noticing we went to the tree. When we arrive there I sit with my back laying against the tree and my legs spread open allowing Annabeth to sit with her back against my chest.

I grabbed her hand again with my left hand, and with the other I started playing with her curly blonde hair. She sigh closing her eyes and rest her head in my shoulder. We laid there for a few minutes without saying anything, we didn't need to. There was a perfect silent, only interrupt by the low buzzing of our friends voices when they talk a little too loud.

I start thinking about all the awful stuff we went through in our lives and I sigh happily.

Suddenly Annabeth open her eyes and look at me curiously but lovingly at the same time, wondering why I sigh.

I smiled and answer her "I was just thinking"

"Don't hurt yourself" She teas me smiling but then she spoke again "About what?"

"Our lives" I simply answer but then explain further "You know, all the stuff we've been through, and where it has taken us"

"Do you regret anything" She ask quietly.

"No" I stated firmly "I mean, Of course I would like to change stuff and avoid everyone's deaths, but all the stuff that happen lead us to this moment, this perfect moment where I am sitting with my Amazing girlfriend with my friends a few feet away, and I wouldn't have it any other way"

She smiled at me and said "I love you Seaweed Brain"

"I love you too Wise Girl"

*LLLLIIINNNEEEE BREEEAAAKKKEEERRR*

It was time for the last class of the day, something, mmmm Charms? I think, I'm not sure, I am just following the rest.

On our way there we were talking about our last classes, but I doze out after about 5 minutes and started playing with Annabeth beautiful hair, curling it around my fingers and stuff (I know I like to play with her hair a lot). But I got back in the conversation when Thalia ask something.

"Hey! I heard something about 'Defense Against The Darks Arts' class, do we take that one?"

"Well, I have to check, but I think it would be interesting to know what they classify as 'Dark Arts'" Annabeth answer grabbing my hand and absently playing with my fingers.

"I actually think-" I was cut off by Thalia gasping loudly and dramatically and pointing a finger at me.

"You actually think?" She ask with wide eyes, this of course cause a good laugh in the group and Nico actually falls to the floor laughing while I just glare at Thalia

"Ha-Ha, Thals very funny" I said sarcastically "As I was saying, I think that you learn how to defense ourselves against Nico" I finish causing another roar of laughter from the group except this time directed to the son of Hades who was glaring at me, which just made me laugh harder.

"HEY!" He exclaim "This subject is not about me! Besides what would you learn? How to point a sword at me? cause I'm pretty sure you already know that" He finish looking pointedly at us.

"Well I was actually thinking of something more like your ticklish spot or something" I said as seriously as I could, but I broke when Will, Leo and Thalia fall to the floor laughing and Annabeth bit her lip to restrain the laugh to come out.

"Ok, Ok stop Laughing Guys" Annabeth struggle to say between small laughs when we reach a door "This is the classroom."

When we entered the classroom I went and sit with Annabeth in the middle rows with Nico and Thalia behind us, Piper and Leo in front of us and Will and Lou-Ellen were sitting in the row next to Thalia's.

Mmmm wonder what this class would be like….

**Hey *ducks as readers throws tomatoes at her* I Updated!**

**SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But these past weeks has been CRAZY! Now Every day after school I have to stay an hour and a half more for my school musical, I have my exams coming so I've been studying a LOT! AND I HAVE MAJOR'S WRITERS BLOG!**

**I NEED YOUR HELP: After the War at HP, who teaches DADA? Or is there DADA at all? PLEASE ANSWER BECAUSE I NEED THAT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also: PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I don't really know what to write next! And as I said, I HAVE MAJOR WRITER BLOCK! SO PLEASE HELP ME AND GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**So I try to do this Chap a little bit long but I don't know when I am going to Update again but I'll try to do it in two weeks :)**

***Write "I love bananas" If you read this***

**Thanks To Everyone that has stick to my Story and Review and all that stuff I really appreciate it! COOKIES AND LOVE TO YOU **

**Oh and All the flames go to my friend Leo Valdez!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEASE!**

**~Lost Daughter of PoseidonΨ**


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY! UPDATEEE!**

**THE GOLDEN TRIO IS FINALLY HERE! YAAAY!**

**!R&R!**

**!ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

Thalia Pov

Damn It! I hate this stairs!

Every single time I got in one, they freaking move and gave me a heart attack!

This was just not my day! First in the morning I spill juice all over mine and Nico's robes, then at Transfigurations I accidentally drop my ink in a Slytherin work, and let me just tell you, that boy wasn't happy.

And now I almost fall to my death from some freaking moving stairs, I was just trying to go down when this crazy stairs start moving, making me almost fall, like 4 floors, and got me some weird hall, in which I spend half an hours trying to get out, but I couldn't until a 3thr year Hufflepuff found me walking around and offer me some help. So you would understand that when I got to the library I was all cranky and irritable and my lovely cousins didn't make it any better.

"What's up with you Thals? You look like hell" Leave it up to Percy to say the first stupid comment.

"Thanks Kelp Head, that's what every girl wants to hear" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth" He answered holding his hand in the air like `I didn't do anything`

"Ok, stop it" Nico said looking up from a book in front of him "But seriously, What happen to you Thals?"

"I just got lost, thanks to those super stairs!" I answer angrily while sitting in a chair next to Annabeth.

"Ugh! Happen to me in the second day, but I just shadow travel to the great Hall, scared the crap out of some first years" Nico said smirking in the last part, like it amused him to scare does little kids, well It does.

"I also got lost once, thanks to Travis here, because he wanted to go to some super room he supposedly found, but then the stairs move towards a different place where we had to wait like 3 hours, because the stairs move again leaving us trap there, before we could finally find a way out" Katie said glaring fiercely at a blushing Travis.

"Hey! The room I found really was awesome" He protests.

"Yeah right" Katie answer back sarcastically flipping her hair to her shoulder.

"Anyway, I once got stuck with Seaweed Brain in a moving staircase for an hour and we end up in the kitchen, It was nice though, we meet a lot of the house elves and they were very nice with us, they even made Percy a blue cookie" Annabeth said casually writing on a piece of paper.

"But they weren't near as good as my mom's!" Percy said proudly. Well, Sally was the best cooker ever, there's no denying it.

"Can we talk about something that is not related to stair?" Exclaim Clarisse exasperate.

"Well, why don't we talk about Percy and Annabeth having their first Sword fighting lesson tomorrow" Connor exclaim happily from his seat in the table.

"Well, if were taking about Prissy why don't we go back to stairs?" Clarisse muter under her breath but everybody still heard her.

"I think it's very exciting, I mean I'm excited about my gardening class next week!" Katie said bouncing up and down her chair, probably because the ADHD.

"Yeah well, I am excited about our Self Defense class, right Clarisse?" Chris said from his spot next to Clarisse.

"Yeah, can't wait to give those punks a hard time" Clarisse said smirking, Chris was about to open his mouth but then close it again and just sigh, probably because he knew Clarisse was like that and that she would never pass a chance to scare people and beat them up.

"Yeah, well I am kinda nervous, but Annabeth planned the class, so I know that is not going to go wrong" Percy said going back to the topic of his class while fidgeting with his fingers.

"If you know it's not going to go wrong, why are you nervous about?" Nico ask him raising an eye brow.

"Well, I'm nervous about making myself embarrass in front of the class, ya'know make a total full of myself and stuff like that" Percy answer and I saw how his checks got a little pink.

"Oh, Come on! Your with Annabeth, nothing is going to go wrong" I said trying to cheer him up a little, Hey! He's my little causing, more like little brother, and family look out for each other.

"Yeah! Your right Thals! Thanks" He said going back to his cheery self and smiling at me while Annabeth just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's attitude.

"No Prob" I answer and we fist bumped, I was about to say something else when I saw Annabeth look at the time to then exclaim.

"Come on Guys, Lunch time!" While standing up, grabbing all her books and putting them in her back pack, grabbing Percy's hand urging him to move, causing him to get up a little too fast and make the table do a jump making almost all of the things in it drop to the floor, making all of us on the rest of the table go into hysterical laughter for twenty minutes before we could go the Great Hall to eat.

Just your typical demigod stuff.

Harry Pov

I was in the Great Hall, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, when the demigods came, they sit in the bench opposite of us.

The started talking animatedly without taking notice of us. Ron was stuffing food in his face, Hermione was eyeing them cautiously and with a look of anger, probably because she still didn't believe them, Ginny was rolling her eyes at Hermione while grabbing my hand, which didn't bother me one bit.

I decided to start a conversation because I was getting bored "Hey Guys"

Percy look up from Annabeth's face (since he was looking at her, with a look of pure love) "Hey Harry, What's up?"

"My dad, Hey Nico! What`s down?" Thalia interrupt and every demigod rolled their eyes.

"Seriously Thalia, again?" Nico ask exasperated but continue after looking at the look Thalia was giving him "My Dad."

"You just love that, don't you?" Annabeth ask Thalia.

"Yep" Was her only reply as she started eating.

Everybody (and by everybody, I mean the demigods) just rolled their eyes as if this happened every day and just went back to eating.

I once again look at my friends, Ron was still stuffing food to his mouth, Hermione was still looking at the demigods in disgust and Ginny was now talking to Katie Gardner, I think, about some flowers she saw the other day.

I decided I wasn't hungry anymore, and got determined to talk to the demigods because I was really interest in knowing more about their lives.

"So, how are you liking Hogwarts till now?" I ask the boy, Nico.

"Its cool, prefer camp and home better, but still" He answer shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait" I said " where do you live" I though all of them lived at this camp.

"Oh, I live with my dad" He answer simply.

"Like… the God?" I question uneasy.

"Yep"

"Where do Gods live?" Ginny now ask, coming back from her conversation with Katie.

"Well, the Gods mostly live on Olympus, but my dad lives in the Underworld." He reply.

"Wait, the Underworld, like were the dead people are?" I ask shock.

"Yep, the dead, my people" He answer back smirking.

"Oh, please! You cant believe this Harry!" Exclaim Hermione "Its impossible that the Underworld exist, much less to have this kid live in it!"

"Hey Watch it Girl" Nico said glaring furiously at Hermione "Who you calling kid, I have more than twice your age"

"Are you serious!?" Hermione shot back now standing from her seat "Your just a kid! How can you older than me"

"Oh please! I have like 70 something" He exclaim, standing up to.

"Hey, Nico" Annabeth said standing up from her place in Percy's lap "Calm down"

Nico definitely look like he didn't wanted to calm down, but he listen to Annabeth he glared once more at Hermione, who flatter under his glare, and then left the table with his head held high. Hermione then reluctantly sat down huffing.

"What's your problem?" Percy asked Hermione once she settles on her seat.

"My problem?" She reply incredulously "Please, I am not the one who's telling a bunch of lies here!"

"Lies?" Annabeth now ask narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Yes, Lies! You're just telling a bunch of Lies! None of that Greek Mythology thing could be true!" Hermione said, and thunder shook in the Great Hall.

"What more proof do you want?!" Thalia said "You already saw us using some powers!"

"I don't know! I just know that that stuff can't be true" Hermione said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh and how would you know!?" Thalia shot back.

"Firstly because it doesn't say in any books that Greek Mythology is real and secondly just listen to the name Greek 'MYTH-OLOGY' it's a myth created to explain weather and other stuff" Hermione reply with a triumphant look on her face.

"Yeah, and what are wizards, huh?" Reply Annabeth with a fierce expression "Before you found out you were a witch, what did you think of witches and wizards? You though that they were fake, just a story created to entertain people. Now if Witches and Wizards are real why can't Greek Mythology also be real?" She finishes her speech looking pointy at Hermione who was sitting there with her jaw clench and her fists clenched.

"I just can't believe the fact that there are Gods somewhere above us that are all powerful much less that YOU could be their children" Hermione then snorted and continue "I bet you can't even pick up a sword" She finish.

"You know what" Thalia said "Were doing a demostration, Tomorrow at the Quidditch pit, then we'll see if we can Pick up a Sword" Then she stood up "Come on Guys, why are we wasting our time with unwanted company" And with that all the demigods left the table and exit the Great Hall.

"You know Hermione that was a bit Harsh" I told my friend after an awkward silence.

"No Harry it wasn't!" She replies glaring furiously at me "What they say can't be true and I am going to prove it!" She finishes standing up and also leaving the Great Hall.

"My God, tomorrow is going to be a long day" I told Ron who finally look up from his plate to stare at me in confusion.

"What did I miss?" He asks swallowing all the food in his mouth.

"Seriously Ronald…?"

**END!**

**So Yeah that is the Chapter! GUYS! Help me with the Demonstration, pleaseeee Give me Ideas as to what the demigods can do in the next Chapter! **

**Sorry If some Characters are a little OC I just need them to be like that for the story to be good!**

**Oh and the next Update is going to be in 2 WEEKS! Cause I have all my exams this and next week So I really need to study!**

**ALSO YOU DECIDE WHOS POV IT IS ON NEXT CHAPTER, OPTIONS:**

***FRANK**

***LEO**

***PIPER**

***ONE OF THE STOLLS**

***OR ANY OTHER PERSON LIKE RON OR ANNABETH…ETC.**

**PLEASEEE COMMENT (OR RREVIEW, WHATEVER) YOUR OPTION! IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME! **

**AND I AM SOOO HAPPY WE PASS THE 100 REVIEWS! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW THIS STORY! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Lost Daughter of PoseidonΨ**


End file.
